helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance As You Like
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info The Bavlenka family has organized a special performance. You might find useful information in this bustling occasion! Objective Defeat Hosta in Show. Rewards EXP +13 200 Diamond +50 Elegant Vest x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Hosta entitled "A Bold Noble Girl" that reads: :I knew it since the first time I saw you in the slum... Your cautious steps, and the curiosity on your face... As expected, you were just another noble girl who sneaked in for fun. Although I don't know for what reason you rushed into this place, not every noble girl is brave enough to dance with me, or has the guts to pursue their goals. Hah... I didn't expect to meet an amazing girl like you among the nobles. If you are free, you can come visit me in Calypso Brothel. I'll teach you how to lure, how to refuse... I'm really looking forward to seeing your blue eyes with a different look, my innocent and bold little girl. - Hosta Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: The Bavlenka family hosts a grand banquet today. Hmm... Willow will attend and perform. Magda: Willow? Sounds like an elf. Eliza: You are quite familiar with Finsel's terms. Yes, Willow is an elven singer of the Bavlenka family. I heard him singing in my youth. You must attend this ball. Intelligence about the Bavlenka family is important. Willow's singing is an experience you shouldn't miss. Magda: Asteria was also an elf? Feels like every noble family houses elves. Eliza: Yes, these elves don't work but live off the noble's offerings... In return, they provide their art and wisdom. The special association relationship between elves and humans has lasted for a very long time in Finsel. Remain neither humble nor pushy in front of the elves at balls. Magda: Very complicated... Eliza: Quit complaining. Today you are to enjoy a concert. When the Ellenstein family regains its past glory, we will probably have a few elves. Should we house an elven painter or an elven historian? Magda: (Mom is pondering...) (Those elves raised by the noble feel like me... No... They are probably better than me.) Eliza: I have decided. An elven jewelry artisan will be the best deal. Magda: ...Mom, once we have the ability to house elves, you won't care if it is a good deal... Story Chat 2 Magda: Phew... I made it! Willow's performance has just started... Willow: Your blond hair is like a running golden river. The moon is the source and my heart is the estuary... Your beam makes great waves on the golden river. The moon is the source and my heart is the estuary. If I have the fortune to bathe in the golden river, my life will be gilded... I long to share this happiness with you. Your blond hair is the running golden river... Lady A: So beautiful... I wish I had blond hair... He-heh... Lady B: Willow is so handsome... I wish I could date him... Lady A: Have you lost your mind? How dare you mess with the elf of the Bavlenka family? His several words to the Grand Duke would be enough to end your familiy... Lady B: Quiet! Quiet down! Hosta: My most honorable guests, as you enjoy the bright round moon tonight, please allow me to present you a dance. Lady A: This... Must be a woman from the red-light district. Lady B: Yeah, the starring actress of Calypso Club. I heard she's a great dancer from Hondo. Lady A: Hard to believe a noble lady as you knows about the red-light district... Lady B: Your brother told me after a few drinks. Magda: Her movements and postures are so elegant... I didn't realize she was such a great dancer last time at all. Willow's singing is so beautiful. Hosta: I'd like to dance with a noble. Would it stain your reputation? Lady A: Of course. Who wants to dance with a whore? Lady B: Hmm... The Bavlenka family invited her here to dance and she just gets carried away. Magda: ... I'll dance with you. Lady B: She... She's on the same stage with that whore! : Story Root 2 : Lady A: I can't believe a whore stole the spotlight from so many nobles... : Lady B: What a stupid girl! She's longing for the limelight so badly. : Magda: Miss Hosta, it's a pleasure to dance with you. : Hosta: ... : Ends Story Root 1 Lady A: What the heck! The buckeen girl totally stole the show! Lady B: I would have gone up if I knew this... My dress won't be stained as long as I don't have to touch that whore... Juven: ...Such a fearless eyas... Noble A: Do you know Miss Ellenstein, Viscount? Juven: Ah... Of course... How could I not know such a glaring lady? By the way, she will be in this year's The Collection of Finsel's Beauty. Noble A: ...Get me one. Noble B: I want one, too! Magda: I had all the attention earlier. It's better to hide outside for a while. Those ladies' eyesights are scorching... The air is sweet. Being a noble means owning such a huge garden. How wonderful! Hosta: I thought you would be here. Magda: Ah... Miss Hosta... Hosta: How was my dance earlier? Magda: Glorious! Hosta: You didn't think I was a dancer when we first met on the red-light district? Magda: Ha-hah... Yeah... You didn't... Wait! I... I've never been to the red-light district! You must have taken me as someone else... Excuse me! Hosta: Rest assured. I won't sell you out. Magda: ...Er... Hosta: Don't worry. Your disguise was good. Common people couldn't recognize you. But I am not one of the common people. In Hondo, great dancers must train their bodies, hands, and heart. Your face is as eye-catching as your movements and postures. I know it's you. Magda: Really? Hosta: You are a nice girl. Magda: Thank you. I'm embarrassed... I shouldn't have... Hosta: Not every noble lady has the courage to dance with a whore... Technically I'm a dancer not a whore... Not everyone dares to visit places she shouldn't have set foot on for something that she has to do. Keep it up, my lady. Magda: ...I will, Sister Hosta. Hosta: Ha-hah... It feels really odd to hear a noble lady call me sister. Next time I'll teach you a few unique dance moves. Magda: Deal! ...What unique dance moves? Story Chat 3 Magda: I had all the attention earlier. It's better to hide outside for a while. Those ladies' eyesights are scorching... The air is sweet. Being a noble means owning such a huge garden. How wonderful! Hosta: I thought you would be here. Magda: Ah... Miss Hosta... Hosta: How was my dance earlier? Magda: Glorious! Hosta: You didn't think I was a dancer when we first met on the red-light district? Magda: Ha-hah... Yeah... You didn't... Wait! I... I've never been to the red-light district! You must have taken me as someone else... Excuse me! Hosta: Rest assured. I won't sell you out. Magda: ...Er... Hosta: Don't worry. Your disguise was good. Common people couldn't recognize you. But I am not one of the common people. In Hondo, great dancers must train their bodies, hands, and heart. Your face is as eye-catching as your movements and postures. I know it's you. Magda: Really? Hosta: You are a nice girl. Magda: Thank you. I'm embarrassed... I shouldn't have... Hosta: Not every noble lady has the courage to dance with a whore... Technically I'm a dancer not a whore... Not everyone dares to visit places she shouldn't have set foot on for something that she has to do. Keep it up, my lady. Magda: ...I will, Sister Hosta. Hosta: Ha-hah... It feels really odd to hear a noble lady call me sister. Next tim eI'll teach you a few unique dance moves. Magda: Deal! ...What unique dance moves? Story Chat 4 Magda: It has been a long day... dancing and performing... Mom will cold me harshly when she learns about all this... Sigh... Juven: Finally you are back. Magda: Mr Sakan? What are you doing at my door? Juven: I have some questions for you... For example, why did lovely Lady Ellenstein spread rumors about the Sakan family? Emm? Magda: I... Er... I didn't... Juven: You are really good at spreading rumors but not yet a good liar. Magda: ...I... Juven: A dark and stormy night... Climbing over the wall late at night... And the sewer... A man and me... Magda: All I said was a veiled businessman... Juven: But a rumor can grow and evolve itself like a tumor... You should know that... Magda: I... I had no choice... Juven: So... The patron of the Ellenstein family asked you to spread the rumor? Magda: ... Juven: I got it. Well done! Lady Ellenstein! The Sakan family did make a deal with the veiled man! That's it! Magda: His... His attitude changed too fast... Besides... you said did? Juven: I won't bother you longer. See you next time. Magda: Wait... I don't get it... Eliza: Magda, who are you speaking to? Magda: Ah... Mom... Viscount Sakan was talking to me... Eliza: Viscount Sakan? He is here? Magda: He is gone now... Eliza: Come over and tell me everything of the ball. I heard you were in the limelight? Magda: Wah... Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 1